


No Answer

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bombing, Comforting Fornell, Comforting Gibbs, Different take on an episode, Extreme Prejudice episode, Hurt Gibbs, M/M, Worried Fornell, Worried Gibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: What happens when Fornell learns about the bombing at his boyfriend's work? Well, he freaks out and races over there in hopes of finding him.
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Kudos: 19





	No Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take of a couple scenes from the episode "Extreme Prejudice". I don't own anything of the show or characters, I just wrote this story. Please read and enjoy!

Fornell’s POV:  
“Have you seen the news?” Gary asked as he grabbed his phone to show me if I haven’t. 

“No. Why? What’s wrong?” I asked, already fearing another terrorist attack. 

“Bombing at the NCIS building,” he answered as he showed me the latest video, “Most of the agents survived but there are some casualties. It’s chaos over there.” 

“Oh no,” I gasped as I saw the footage of the wreckage, “Jethro.” 

I pushed passed Gary and headed right towards the elevator to go to the lobby. I got my phone out and dialed Jethro’s number as soon as the doors closed. 

“Come on. Pick up,” I pleaded to myself as the phone continued to ring, “Damn.” 

I ran through the lobby and to my car without stopping to explain to anyone what I was doing. I tried to catch my breath as I started the car. I need to calm down before I get to the scene of the accident. I have to be able to help.

I dialed his number again and put the phone on speaker as I drove across town to the building. 

“Damn it Jethro,” I sighed when I didn’t receive an answer again. 

I parked my car, took the keys out, and ran to the nearest group of people. 

“Sir,” a man in a military uniform said as he held his hands up, “You can’t go any further.” 

“Fornell. FBI,” I told him as I held up my badge before passing him. 

I looked around the chaos and wreckage in hopes of finding at least one familiar face. Nothing. I moved onto the next little section of people. Nothing again. 

“Tobias?” I heard someone call from behind me. 

“Abby!” I yelled as I ran to her, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine” she said as she hugged me tightly. 

“Have you seen Jethro?” I asked her as I looked her over for any injuries. 

“Yeah, he was with me when the bomb went off. He saved my life,” she answered. 

“Where is he now? Do you know?” I asked as I finished looking for any more injuries. 

“I saw a paramedic walking him over to the ambulance over there 10 minutes ago,” she answered as she pointed me in the right direction. 

“Thank you,” I said before running towards the ambulances. 

I ran to the first one, looked in the back, and saw a paramedic helping a woman. I muttered my apologies and ran to the next one where I finally found Jethro. 

“Jethro!” I exclaimed as I saw blood on the side of his face, “Are you okay?” 

“He’ll be fine. He just has a cut on his forehead and a slight concussion,” the paramedic explained as she took her gloves off and threw them away, “I’ll leave you two alone for a minute and then I’m going to need this bed for another patient.” 

“Thanks,” I said as she left us alone before I turned to Jethro, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled as I started to look him over the same way I did with Abby. 

“You sure?” I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair to check for bumps before moving to take his jacket off. 

“Tobias,” he sighed as I checked his upper body before moving to check his legs. 

“Does this hurt?” I asked as I touched a spot where there was a tear in his pants, “What about this?” 

“No and no,” he said as he just gave up and let me finish my little interrogation. 

“Okay,” I sighed before I got up and hugged him tightly, “You scared me when you didn’t answer your phone.” 

“I’m sorry but I’m okay,” he told me before kissing me. 

“What about your team? Are they alright?” I asked as I helped him get back into his jacket and off the bed. 

“I only know where a few of them are,” he said as we walked towards the building, “Abby’s fine because she was with me. Ducky had a heart attack at the beach and Palmer is with him now.” 

“No word on the other three?” I asked as we walked in and went to the squad room. 

“Nothing,” he muttered but started to walk faster once he saw McGee. 

“McGee?” I called out. 

“Tim, you okay?” Jethro asked as McGee turned to face us. 

“I think so. Are you okay?” he asked as soon as he saw the blood on Jethro’s face. 

“I’m fine,” he sighed, “Where’s Tony and Ziva?” 

“Elevator,” he said before moving to take his jacket off, “Do you think it’s hot in here? I’m going to go and get some fresh air.” 

“Wait! Don’t move,” Jethro shouted as he looked down to see a shard of glass sticking out of Tim’s side. 

“Uh oh,” Tim mumbled as Jethro cupped his cheek to keep him focused. 

“Tobias,” Jethro said. 

“Already on it,” I told him as I waved some paramedics over to come and help. 

“We’ll take care of it,” one of the paramedics said as he gently moved Gibbs out of the way. 

“Come on,” I said as I took Gibbs’ arm and made him follow me to the nearest bathroom. 

I grabbed some paper towels and got them wet so I could clean up the blood on his face. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked as I cleaned him up. 

“My head hurts like hell but I’m okay,” he answered. 

“How are you handling the situation about your team?” I asked. 

“My team?” he asked. 

“Yes,” I began as I threw away the paper towels, “Abby and Palmer are fine, Ducky had a heart attack, McGee has been stabbed by glass, and Tony and Ziva are stuck in an elevator. Something like this could be very stressful for one person so how are you doing?” 

“Could be better,” he sighed, “I just want my team all in one place and safe.” 

“They will be. You just have to give it a little time,” I told him before hugging him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from rewatching the episode I've mentioned above. If you have any episodes you think I should rewatch because you think I can make a story out of it, let me know!


End file.
